


蜘蛛侠以为自己暴露了真实身份，其实他没有

by lingdon



Category: Invincible Iron Man (2015)#6-11, The Amazing Spider-Man V4
Genre: All New All Different universe, M/M, Parker industry is alive, Parker is a CEO, Starker, kill and love, they are enemy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: *沙雕双总裁沙雕文*点击在线观看蜘蛛侠掉马过程





	1. Chapter 1

　　你能想象自己的前女友去了你的对头公司工作的情景吗？不，你并不能。  
　　  
　　怎么去解释这个情况大概是一个难题，如果从头讲起估计能说上个三天三夜，简洁来讲就是小蜘蛛和章鱼打了一架之后回到自己身体然后发现他发财了，拥有了一个大型跨国企业，坐拥上千百万亿美元的资金，当下最先进的科技。  
　　  
　　还换了女朋友（好几个）。  
　　  
　　彼得帕克表示这还好，但他万万没想到的是，本来开了一家夜店的MJ突然不开了，跑去了史塔克公司当秘书，而史塔克真的把她录用了，彼得从来没有见过她这个样子，穿着黑西短裙，显得专业知性，比她以前的样子还要迷人。  
　　  
　　但前提是不要故意在他公司附近周围活动。  
　　  
　　史塔克大厦和巴克斯特大厦根本就是在两个方向，她是怎么跑到他公司楼下的咖啡厅来的？？  
　　  
　　MJ一回头看见彼得复杂的表情，她摇了摇手中的纸袋，说道：“托尼史塔克说想吃这里的煎饼。”  
　　  
　　好的，这下他知道肯定是某人指使的了。  
　　  
　　他走到她对面的座位，拉开椅子坐下：“MJ，我觉得我们应该谈谈......”  
　　  
　　“谈什么？我的新工作吗？你觉得我今天穿的这一身怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，它好极了。”彼得试图和她解释，“但是我认为，这可能不太适合你。先不说你的老板人怎么样，你看这是你以前从未接触过的东西，我担心......”  
　　  
　　“你不应该这么说，彼得。”MJ说，“太直男了。”  
　　  
　　彼得一下子被咖啡呛到了，他连忙抽了几张纸巾，咳得满脸通红：“我很抱歉...我并没有其他意思，只是担心你。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”MJ笑了笑，“老板给我待遇挺好的，而且我也尝试过了，我可以处理好这些。”  
　　  
　　“你会对我刮目相看的。”她说。  
　　  
　　好吧，单刀直入失败，彼得试图旁敲侧击：“你知道，哈利来我这里工作了。”  
　　  
　　“那是一个好消息。”MJ说，“他和利兹怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“不怎么样，没有进展。”彼得嫌咖啡太苦了，往里面扔了三颗方糖，“利兹对他的态度还是没有改善，噢不，我不是要谈论这个，我是说，哈利，他现在帮我掌管着纽约分部。”  
　　  
　　“这不是挺好的。”MJ说，“他有这个能力，我很高兴他能帮助上你。”  
　　  
　　“我想说，可能他缺少一个秘书？可能，我也需要一个秘书...？”  
　　  
　　MJ说：“彼得，我记得你有一个秘书，她叫，叫什么来着，安......”  
　　  
　　“噢，不，不是她。”彼得连忙否认道，“她只是帮我处理公司日常的东西，例如会议、账务之类的，你知道的，我搞定不了这些......我觉得可能我需要一个更私密的，我是说，更能信任一点的......”  
　　  
　　“比如说知道你的另一层身份？”MJ举例，“蜘蛛......”  
　　  
　　“Hey dude，你是在挖我的墙角吗？”一个声音突然从彼得身后响起，托尼史塔克拉开他旁边的椅子坐下。  
　　  
　　“Well，他给你出了什么薪水条件？”托尼摘下他的墨镜，别在胸口，问MJ。  
　　  
　　MJ耸了耸肩：“我们还没谈到那一步。”  
　　  
　　“动作了太慢了帕克，”托尼接过装着煎饼和咖啡的纸袋，“你这样在商场上已经损失千百万了。”  
　　  
　　彼得鼓着腮帮子吸溜咖啡，口齿不清道：“你坐在这里吃煎饼的功夫史塔克工业已经被我收购一大半了。”  
　　  
　　“你会看报表吗？”托尼咬着煎饼说，“吹牛皮要打草稿，帕克。”  
　　  
　　“我有钱。”彼得说，“你知道你今天股价又跌了三个百分点吗？这对于帕克工业来说只是一件小事。”  
　　  
　　“你上个星期才炸掉两辆飞机，把中央公园毁了赔了好几百万，你怎么不回去数数你的金库是不是虚了？”  
　　  
　　“巴克斯特大厦里还停着十几架飞机。”彼得说，“如果你想要的话我可以捐赠一辆给你。”  
　　  
　　“不，你的系统太差，连史塔克工业的及格线都没有达到。”  
　　  
　　“神盾局现在的飞机全是帕克工业生产和组装的！”  
　　  
　　“用我提醒你是谁在这个市场上垄断了几十年吗？”  
　　  
　　“现在这个市场是我的，看看你的周围，所有人都在用帕克工业的网路软体。”  
　　  
　　“在你的斜后方三点钟方向那个人正在使用史塔克手机上网。”  
　　  
　　MJ听着他们吵架，从包包里拿出粉饼慢条斯理地补了个妆。唉，谁又能想到在咖啡厅吵得面赤耳红的两个人IT金融业的两大鳌头呢。  
　　  
　　“史塔克，你是存在来找茬的吗？这是我的公司，和我公司楼下的咖啡厅！况且你还要亲自过来跑一趟？我真的想不到你想干什么——小心！MJ！”  
　　  
　　就在彼得大吼出声并扑过去护住MJ的时候，他们旁边的玻璃窗哗啦一声被撞得粉碎。蝎子冲进了咖啡厅，所有人都在尖叫，场面一片混乱。  
　　  
　　“受死吧！”超级罪犯邪恶地大笑着，一尾巴砸碎了旁边的咖啡桌。  
　　  
　　彼得已经顾不上那么多，他掩护着把MJ拉起来，把她往外面推：“你快离开。”  
　　  
　　MJ反抓住他，问：“你要去哪？”  
　　  
　　“是时候让好邻居出来收拾场面了。”他挣脱了她，躲进了洗手间。  
　　  
　　奥托给他留下的新战衣技术实在是太好用了，他只需要找一个地方然后躲起来——  
　　  
　　“嘿小蝎子，今天轮到你出来巡逻了吗——？”  
　　  
　　就在他的脚要踹上蝎子的脑袋的时候，忽然一个冲击炮从旁边把蝎子射飞了，而蜘蛛侠因为惯性没刹住车直接整个人飞出咖啡厅。  
　　  
　　“蛛网头，你来晚了。”钢铁侠收起掌心炮道。  
　　  
　　“铁脑袋，那是我的敌人！”蜘蛛侠从玻璃碎片堆里爬起来，他冲回屋内再给了蝎子一拳。  
　　  
　　蝎子被他们两个激怒了，他狂吼着，“我今天要让你们两个偿命！”  
　　  
　　他眼里发出青色激光，激光射穿了地板，木屑飞溅。蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛反应早就提醒了他，他轻轻松松地跳到天花板上躲过了激光，一蛛丝糊住他的脑袋。  
　　  
　　蝎子揪着遮挡住他视线的粘合物疯狂乱晃，并试图发出激光让蛛丝撕碎。蜘蛛侠脚粘在天花板上，手里抓着蛛丝，一回头发现钢铁侠没有躲过乱射的激光整个人都撞碎了吧台。  
　　  
　　“嘿铁罐头，你怎么回事？你这个中风一样的反应，我认为你需要一个和我一样的灵敏的警报啊啊啊啊——”  
　　  
　　蝎子趁他喋喋不休地吐废话的时候，一把抓住蛛丝，把蜘蛛侠狠狠地摔进了地板。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠陷在破碎的木块里，痛苦着呻吟：“小蝎子你这个有点过分了，哇哦！”  
　　  
　　蝎子一个尾巴朝他扎下来，蜘蛛侠立即迅速地翻了个圈躲开，但他尖锐的尾巴仍旧扎破了他臀侧的战衣。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠马上从地上爬起来，他用蛛丝黏住一张桌子利用惯性增加冲能。就在桌子要砸到蝎子脑袋的时候，突然两束冲击炮把桌子轰成了粉碎。  
　　  
　　“啊喔。”钢铁侠说，“抱歉，这是意外。”  
　　  
　　“Come on！”彼得说，“你还有给我添多少麻烦？”  
　　  
　　“不，麻烦是你。”托尼说，“你让开一分钟，我就能把他解决了。”  
　　  
　　“你疯了吗？他是我的敌人！”  
　　  
　　“不再是。”钢铁侠说道，他的后背的战甲突然打开，射出几发类似于子弹的东西，哐哐哐地把蝎子的手脚牢牢地嵌住固定在墙上。蝎子又被激怒，嘶吼挣扎着并又想射出激光，彼得见势头不好，立马手腕射出几发蛛丝噗噗噗地把他的脑袋全部糊住。“给我一点电能！”他抓着蛛丝对托尼说。  
　　  
　　托尼立马抓住了他的手腕。  
　　  
　　“......”彼得顿时有气无力，“不是这个，就我们上次在慈善晚会用的那招，我的老天，铁脑袋，你今天是有哪里不大对劲吗？”  
　　  
　　“我的AI出现了程序错误。”托尼风轻云淡的说。  
　　  
　　Friday：[不，boss，我今天并没有程序出错......]  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”托尼说。  
　　  
　　他们成功地电晕了蝎子，把他交给了警察。警察简单地问了他们一些问题，期间托尼的视线一直往蜘蛛侠的身下方瞄，眼神有些古怪。  
　　  
　　彼得瞟了他一眼（虽然隔着护目镜他看不到）：“什么事？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”托尼移开了视线。  
　　  
　　彼得二丈摸不着头脑，他一边嘀咕着一边回到巴克斯特大厦的最顶层的办公室，等他脱下战衣，站在镜子前的时候，突然发现了一个非常严重的问题。  
　　  
　　他战衣左臀侧的那个地方破了一个比较明显的口子，而他的战衣下面，穿的是今天的西服。


	2. Chapter 2

　　彼得帕克还没有做好要怎么面对自己真实身份已经暴露给商业死对头兼情敌的准备。  
　　  
　　更何况他在昨天下午，还收到了两张对方给的今年的史塔克工业展览会的邀请函。  
　　  
　　而现在他和他的好朋友哈利穿着租借来的晚礼服，通过了门口保安的检查，进入了这个盛大的工业展览会场地。  
　　  
　　“嘿，彼得，你还好吗？你今天一直心不在焉。”哈利突然拍了拍他的肩膀，把他从沉思中弄醒。  
　　  
　　彼得一个激灵浑身寒毛都起来，他缩了缩脖子，道：“没什么...我很好，真的。”  
　　  
　　他只是有些心神不宁，他很确定托尼那天看见了他破开的口子下面的西裤面料。超级英雄战衣下面竟然是一身西装，多么奇怪的事情呀！他不清楚托尼是否有留意他昨天用彼得身份坐在他旁边的时候的西裤料子和颜色，通常一般人都不会特别去留意这种细枝末节，但是托尼史塔克并不是普通人。蜘蛛侠一直作为帕克工业的吉祥物和彼得帕克高薪聘用的贴身保镖的身份出现在大众的目光里，他用一个蒙着脸的外皮饰演了两个截然不同的身份二十多年，他很好地保持了这个秘密，就没有人想过要把彼得帕克和蜘蛛侠这两个完全不同性格的人联想在一起。在这个维度上一共只有二十七个人知道他的真实身份，现在要变成二十八个了吗？  
　　  
　　老天，彼得情愿他被瞧见的是他光裸的大腿。  
　　  
　　彼得越想越无法面对，找了个借口跟哈利说去上洗手间。  
　　  
　　他在洗手间用冷水泼了两遍脸才冷静出来，然后从洗手间出来返回场地的时候，很不幸地他迷路了。  
　　  
　　为什么一个展览会的场地要建得像个迷宫，他嘀咕着。彼得依仗着自己的第六感瞎走，但很不幸地他的“帕克运”明显战胜了他过人的第六感，彼得在里面兜得晕头转向，最后竟然兜到了展场后台的地方。  
　　  
　　[警告，警告，有外来入侵者，警告第三遍，三秒后向入侵者发动攻击，三...一！]  
　　  
　　还在纠结网络软体失去了信号的彼得蜘蛛反应霎时大作，他猛地往下一躲，一束冲击炮几乎是擦着他的头顶而过，轰穿了他对面的墙壁。  
　　  
　　他回头一看，一个钢铁战甲站在他身后，眼冒红光。  
　　  
　　[目标未消灭，继续攻击。]  
　　  
　　“等！等等！史塔克？你在里面吗？是我！我是帕克，我有邀请函！Stop！停止攻击，OK？”他把怀里的邀请函举到战甲的脸前，试图让它认识到他是个友军。  
　　  
　　[识别未成功，继续攻击。]  
　　  
　　帕克迅速地跳开，他原来站的地方被砸出一个坑。  
　　  
　　“好吧，看起来你只是一架没有灵魂也没有智商的盔甲。那我可以帮你免费修理一下你出错的程序...等等我还没说完你别这么暴力！我在这方面还是很擅长的，你知道吧，我在地平线实验室工作过，拆卸机械的能力简直一流......但如果史塔克你在里面，你一定要提早出声！我害怕我会一拳把你的头给打歪了，帕克工业可不会承担这笔医药费。”  
　　  
　　好啦，该让小蜘蛛上场收拾场面啦。彼得迅速地环顾了一圈，确定了四周空无一人，于是按下战衣的开关，但就在他的战衣覆盖过他的鞋子，后面突然冷不丁冒出一个让他出了一身冷汗的声音：“帕克？”  
　　  
　　他立马让战衣退了回去。  
　　  
　　果然彼得一回头，穿着战甲的Tony站在他的身后。  
　　  
　　帕克运今天还是一如既往地衰。彼得感受到他的冷汗从后颈滑落进他衬衫的后背里，喉结动了动，佯装镇定开口说：“噢，托尼，你的战甲出大问题......”  
　　  
　　“当心——！”  
　　  
　　就在他话还没说完的时候，他的蜘蛛反应又震得他的双耳嗡嗡作响。他下意识地根据蜘蛛侠的习惯往墙壁上一跳，躲过了再一次的攻击。  
　　  
　　但等他在托尼的注视下反应过来的时候，冷汗又再一次刷透了他的背后。  
　　  
　　彼得：“......”  
　　  
　　托尼：“......”  
　　  
　　他们大眼瞪小眼的过程只有几秒钟，还没等彼得开口说什么，托尼一步向前，暴力地把那个出错战甲胸前的反应堆给拆卸了下来。失去动力源的战甲如同烂铁一样倒在地上。  
　　  
　　彼得悻悻地从墙壁上跳下来，他在动作的掩饰下把袖口里的东西一溜地甩到手中。在托尼高深莫测的视线下，彼得伸出手掌，硬着头皮给他介绍：“这是我先前研发的小技术，像这样套在十指可以像蜘蛛侠一样吸附在墙壁上。今天第一次用在实践当中，看来效果还不错。”  
　　  
　　“不错的发明。”托尼扫了他的手指两眼，彼得在他看出端倪之前马上缩了回去。“不过蜘蛛侠知道你研究他的能力吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　“当然，这是我和他共同研制的。你知道，他并不能每时每刻都待在我的身边，就像我刚才遇到的情况那样。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你们两个形影不离。就像当年我和钢铁侠一样。”  
　　  
　　彼得听见这句意味深长的话心底咯噔了一下，就像突然发生了地震，石块稀里哗啦往下掉。  
　　  
　　他抬手理了理头发，借这个动作把鬓边的冷汗擦去。彼得的表面依旧维持着镇定，但他的内心已经乱如麻絮，托尼这句话提醒得如此明显，难道他的意思是他的身份已经被对方悉透，或者说他想起来当年发生过的事情了吗？  
　　  
　　他到底想起来了多少，关于过去的事情，他上次在他面前明明轻描淡写地否去了这段过去。一大通思绪突然涌进了彼得的头脑，他会怎么看待他，一个木讷古板的彼得帕克，一个诙谐俏皮的超级英雄蜘蛛侠，现在借着帕克工业这块遮羞布，光明正大地把这两个名字捆绑在了一起。  
　　  
　　就在彼得理了理他的领结，清了清嗓子，准备开口进一步去试探托尼口风的时候，托尼突然开口说话打断了他的准备发言：“好的，我知道了。”“你让他在门口第一间休息室门口等我，我等会过去。”  
　　  
　　好吧，这也算是个不错的打开话题方式。彼得明知故问：“你在对谁说话？肯定不是我，所以你刚刚是接了通电话吗？”  
　　  
　　“我的战衣有AI。”托尼回答。  
　　  
　　彼得“哇喔”了一声：“她有名字吗？”  
　　  
　　“星期五。”托尼道，“等等，我好像没有说过她是个女性角色？为什么你会问，‘她’？”  
　　  
　　“......”糟糕，又说漏嘴了。彼得用力地吞了口唾沫，急中生智道，“我看过2001。库布里克看到了这一点：没有电脑会再拥有男性声音。”  
　　  
　　“所以你的AI肯定是一位女性。”  
　　  
　　但托尼听了他的解释，神情并没有变得轻松，反而停下了脚步。他从头到尾地审视他，而神色更加地严肃：“你这段话，我好像曾经听过某个人讲过。”  
　　  
　　彼得这才想起来自己上次作为蜘蛛侠和星期五第一次对话的时候讲过一模一样的话，如同晴天霹雳，他霎时间脑内一片嗡响，冷汗直流，神色微僵，僵硬地开口：“是...是吗？”  
　　  
　　而托尼眯着眼审视他的眼神，锐利得似乎要把他整个人穿透。  
　　  
　　


End file.
